A Sharamy Story
by Bebemonkey
Summary: A yuri love. Between two girls. Amy Rose and MY OC Shard'e the Wolf. They have the samething in mind...Love WARNING: GirlxGirl hermaphrodite Sexual-Contact. The Remake of the story is up. Please enjoy :)
1. Old Version of Story

**AMY ROSE **

"Sonic! Please love me!" beg a Pink hedgehog with tears out her eyes. A Blue hedgehog held on to a Black hedgehog as the black one look scared and shyly to the pink hedgehog. The Blue hedgie looked furious to the pink one. "AMY! I will never love you like I love Shadow! Shadow is the someone that I love truly! He keeps me happy! And you...You! I don't want to talk about you! Your nothing to me! Your nothing but a Dog that wonders around for food. Like a homeless man on the street that begs and begs for more money. You like a lifeless figure that make me want to throw up…." the hedgehog said as he held on the Shadow tightly. Shadow look in shock to Sonic with the anger he held to Amy so much. Shadow felt happy yet miserable that Sonic did that. But it was love to kept them.

Now Amy on the other half. She looked up to Sonic. Like the lonely wind blew past her.

_Sonic don't love me…but he love Shadow…what do he see In shadow but not in Me hatefulness….selfish….lonesome…miserable. What is about Shadow that Sonic don't see in me! I tried my hardest to get Sonic in my life! Now I'm 17 and he still won't love me like anyone else. I try to give my heart…looks like…he won't accept mine….not even if I tried…what's the use. He won't love me…but I'll love him….Nothing won't let my heart go from him….for anything. _Thought Amy. As she shed her tears on her muzzle. "O-okay …..If you say it like Sonic….I-I'm sorry…." cried Amy. Shadow look to Amy with his ears down and look up to Sonic. Sonic show no affection for Amy's emotions. "Like I care for you affection for me Amy….again,…I won't love you like I love shadow. Shadow is something I gave my heart to. ….and you will never earn me in your like." Said Sonic. Shadow look with his heart nearly became sick due to Sonic cruel words to the Pink female hedgehog. Amy look up again and cried even worst and ran off to the cruel words Sonic said to her. Shadow look up to Sonic and felt as if he was Amy. "Let's go home Shadow…" said sonic sternly. He grab Shadow's wrist and walk off to his house. Shadow looked back to a cry of Amy.

On the Street.

Amy cried and ran off. Due to the tears appeared. A Storm seems to came upon to Amy's mood. Amy sob and moans in pain due to Sonic and Shadow forbidden love they shared the world . "How could he! I gave Sonic everything! Clothes! Shoes! Affection! Conservations! Hope! Faith! What am I missing! I got everything a boy could Dream of! But no! Shadow had to come in and Take Sonic away from me!" she sob. She had a small smile. "Maybe it's for the best….I mean if he won't love me. He can love Shadow like something he care. And I'll respect that and move on….maybe hard…but I'll take what life gives me" said Amy as he held on to her heart. When someone came and look at her. "Hey what's the matter kid?" ask a wolf. Amy look. "huh? Who are you?" she ask. "I'm Shard'e…Shard'e the Wolf." said the wolf. "Oh…"

"And what bout you?" said the Wolf girl. Amy look and got a little scared. "Um…My Name is Amy…A-Amy Rose"

**SHARD'E **

On a camping trip in the wood with a light-blue wolf, Brown Wolf, Purple cat with stripe, and a Light green Crocodile. "Hey Neshia2? What's the matter?" said the Cat. The brown wolf look and smirk. "It's nothing and you Big?" he ask the Cat. The purple kitty look and giggled. "It's nothing…But…me and my cutie…" he giggled. As the Croc came out of his tent and sat next to the cat. "Hey Dear." he said while he kiss the cat. Big giggled. He purred. "hmmm Hey Vector honey…how's the _Ahem_ the….Love nest?" Smirk Big. He rub on the Croc's Chest. Vector chuckled. "Yes…Yes I did my little lovebird." They both kiss on the lips. The wolf look and rolled his eyes. "Oh Brother…" he mumbled and went in his tent with another wolf. The Light Blue wolf look up as she was just waking up. He look. "Hey Shard'e…You okay? I didn't hear you in a while now…you okay?" ask Neshia2. "yea,….I'm fine. I'm just looking at my Journal….that's all." she sighing. "Oh well…Shard'e...If you want to know. Well We have to go to sleep in a little…Okay?" said Neshia2. "Well I have to tell you. That Big and Vector are in a Romance mood. If you know that I mean Shard…." Said Neshia2 with a embarrassment look. "Ah….I see...Well I think I'll skip Dinner? Hmm…It be okay." Smile Shard'e. Neshia2 smile and got her bed ready. "Okay…Well I think I'll let you Change okay?" he smile. Shard'e blush and kiss Neshia2's cheek. "Thank you Uncle Neshia2." Said Shard'e. "Your welcome. Shard'e" He smile to her. They Smile and hug.

The Next Day. Shard'e Got up to see what she could do while on the Trip. She got out her tent and got dress to go on scroll. Which they were close to a Public park Close to them. "I wonder if Uncle Neshia2 won't mind if I go to the park near here." She smile to herself. She grab her belt and went to the park.

At the park.

Shard'e Made it just in time to see what she could do before Neshia2 and the Lovers would look for her. Shard'e started to walk off when she heard sobbing. "huh?" She peak over and saw a Pink Hedgehog sitting on a bench. She look at the Girl sobbing heavily. She started to walk over to the Girl. "Hey what's the matter Kid?" she ask the Hedgehog. The Young pink girl look at Shard'e. "huh? Who are you?" She ask Shard'e. Shard'e look and smirk. "I'm Shard'e….Shard'e the Wolf." She said to the pink one. "Oh…" said the Pink hedgehog. "And what about you?" Shard'e Ask the Pink Hedgehog. Shard'e knew the hedgehog was a little scared. But the Girl spoke anyway. "Um…My Name is Amy….A-Amy Rose." Shard'e look and blushes and smiled. "Well Nice to meet you Amy. OR I'll say…Ms. Rose." Shard'e pick up Amy's hand and kiss it.

"I must say your very beautiful." Shard'e looked up to Amy. Amy blush. "Excuse me. " said Amy to Shard'e. Shard'e smile and step back. "I just said your Beautiful. I mean...to Beautiful to Cry like that.." Shard'e lend in front of Amy's Face. Amy stop her tears and looked at Shard'e. "What do you mean?" she said quietly...

To be continued.

**AMY ROSE **

Amy Blush and look at Shard'e and wonder what did She mean by '_To beautiful to cry like that._.' Amy look in to the Wolf Girls eyes. "Well….you think I'm beautiful?" she blush. Shard'e look at her. "yes…I think your very cute. Why someone cute as you cry like this…I mean I see a lot of girls…but you….you was the one that caught my eye when I heard you sob like that. I don't like to see no one upset like that. Not even for a second. That do not run in my blood….Okay Well! It does but not much." Amy look and giggled and blush a little. Amy look at the wolf and smile. "Your funny you know…" Smile Amy. Shard'e look and blush. "R-really!" she blush. Amy notice that the wolf was blushing too. She stop and turn away blushing even more. Shard'e look at Amy and started to panic "Ugh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you blush! Really! I oh" Amy sat there thinking to her self. _What's the matter with me! Sense this Girl came over. For some reason I felt as if I knew her for a long time. Is it just me…or I just falling in love all over again._ Thought Amy.

Shard'e was about to explode for what she made Amy did. Amy took in a deep breath in and out. She turn back around the face the Wolf. "Hey…Hey…Relax okay. I know you didn't mean to. You were just trying to cheer me up that's all." Smile Amy. Shard'e look at Amy and smile back with a little blush. "Oh..Okay…Well I better go." said Shard'e. Amy look and made a upsetting face. "Please don't leave….I was just getting to know you." she said to the wolf girl. Shard'e look at Amy. "I know…But I'm sure….We meet up again. Someday. Okay." Smirk Shard'e as she gave Amy a thumbs up just like Sonic. Amy look up to the wolf and blush. In a Deep thought…

_Did she just give me the….'__**We will meet again someday**__' look. Only Sonic does that…only when he on one of his adventures only!…now…I know…something about her…She must of use to like Sonic too. I better ask her now. _

Amy look at Shard'e and was about to ask her. "Umm…Shard'e?" Shard'e turn around to Amy. "Yes Amy?" she responded to Amy. "Well I wonder…Did you use to like Sonic the Hedgehog?" she ask. Shard'e look. "huh? Sonic? Oh him! I like as a-" Before Shard'e was about to finish. Some was yelling in the Woods. "**SHARRRDDDDDDDDDDDDD'EEE!**" scream a man from the wood. Shard'e turn from Amy with scared eyes. "OH man….Amy! I'll tell you later okay? See ya!" said Shard'e as she ran to the wood. Amy look. "B-But Wait! Please don't…go.." said Amy with a upset look.

**SHARD'E**

Shard'e wave Amy good bye and ran off to her Camp site. "Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! I'm in Deep Shit now!" said Shard'e. Shard'e ran and ran as she notice someone got in front of her.

**BAM!**

"Hey! Watch where…you…going?…" Said Shard'e as she notice it was her Uncle Neshia2. "Shard'e…where have you been! I been worry sick about you! Just think what your Uncle Shadow and Uncle Sonic could of said to me when they knew you ran off! Don't you ever do that again Young lady! Promise me!" Shard'e looked embarrass. "I promise…Uncle Neshia2." Neshia2 look. "your okay…and it's good to go out. But Next time…tell us before you leave. Okay?" he smile weakly without worries. "Okay Unc." smirk Shard'e. "Cool Cool. Now hurry up and pack okay. Were leaving.." Shard'e nodded and did as she was told. "But where's Aunt Big and Uncle Vector?" she ask. "Oh…them…in the van doing…_Oh la la! _if you know what I mean." said in disgust Neshia2. "Oh…I see…eww…really! In the Van! Now I got to clean it again!" mumble Shard'e. "yeah! Knowing them they might mess up my…GHA! MY CD COLLECTION! BIG! VECTOR DON'T BE TO ROUGH IN THERE!" Said Neshia2 as he ran to the Van. Shard'e just look and laugh.

On the road.

Shard'e sat near the window in silences as her two uncles were making out in the back and her Uncle driving. "Hey…Shard'e…..your doing it again." Said Neshia2 as he broke the silences. Shard'e turn to Neshia2. "huh? What you said?" she ask. "I said your doing it again." he said again. Shard'e look puzzle. "Doing that again?" Neshia2 look. "The Silences. I need you to change up before I take you back to your folks house." said Neshia2. Shard'e nod to Neshia2."Yes sir Uncle Neshia2" she responded. Neshia2 smile. "Thank…..And Be a good girl to your Uncle. And Don't run off his 45th Boyfriend okay." he smirk. "Okay…Got it!" She smirk as well. He Chuckled. "Good Girl" He turn to Drive again.

Shard'e turn to the window and though about how Amy was doing. She didn't even know what happen to her, but she just knew she wanted to comfort her so much in the park. But didn't want to show affection to Amy back there. She knew…there was something for her and Amy to be….If you know to be means…well this meant love…..Love for life…

To Be Continued

**AMY ROSE **

After the park.. It been a few days sense Amy and Shard'e met at the park. Amy wasn't her self. Sense then as well….

Amy felt something that she always had for Sonic. But different. She seems to have heart for Shard'e. Just for that girl…. She felt like she must go where she lead her to Shard'e. Amy just blush to when ever Shard'e name pop in her head. She giggled time to time. When she saw Shard'e nearly panicking for making her laugh. She smile at that same scene. Amy just felt happy once she's think about that part. Then she became more attached to Shard'e then Sonic as ever.

She smile and walked all the way home and thought about if her and Shard'e kiss on a Date together. Amy felt like she knew the wolf like a long time.

When Amy got home. She sit down and lay on to her bed. Yet again…Thought about Shard'e again. Amy laid there and began to take her dress off slowly. Laid there in her G-string. Amy rub across her stomach and moans. She rub again and blush just a little. She giggled and rub up to her breast and rub. Amy Moan in pleasure as she was still thinking of Shard'e. "O-oh…S-Shard'e…" she panted. Amy rub on the sit of her g-String. She began to blush and move a little as she panted. "S-shard'e…If I can meet you again…" She panted louder. "A-Ah…" she moan.

Amy Rub and Rub then felt the pressure building up from her pleasuring. She felt different when she rub faster and Faster. She felt as she was in heaven. She rub and felt something wet came out.

Amy Body Rise. She bit on to her lips and felt the sweat from her body. Amy stop and looked at her hands. She thought did she did that?

Was this something like a new start for her and that girl she met few days ago.

_Am I falling in love again! I mean…I just met Shard'e. But She seems to let me feel new when I felt her! I want to meet her again! I want her to be in my life now! I feel like I should do something that I should of have done a long time ago. Shard'e the Wolf….your going to be mine! No matter what! And this time I'm gonna do what's right for me to have a Great life with this person…mark my words. _

Blush Amy. But she thought about what just happen. "Um…." She look around at her clothes and saw the come on her hands. Amy had a sweat drop. "Opps…I better clean up now….heh…" She said. Amy got up and got to work.

**SHARD'E **

Shard'e was in her room. While her Uncle Shadow was in his room thinking about Sonic. Shard'e heard Shadow singing with Something about Sonic. Shard'e look at rolled her eyes. "Oh Brother."

Shard'e was always like this. But She knew Sonic for a long time. She was even babysat by the Blue Blur. Shard'e always seems to be happy with Sonic. But She didn't like Sonic dating Shadow. Sense Sonic and Shadow was Talking. Shard'e just turn 14 then. She peak in.

She look at Shadow and Sonic sitting at the table. She wonder why shadow was looking at Sonic like he was on to something Crazy. "W-What are you talking about?" said Shadow. Sonic slowly moving his hand on to Shadow's. Shadow look at Sonic with his cheek blushes. "Shadow…I want to live with you. Forget the world. I want you to live with me through life. I want to see what hidden smile you never showed me. I want to discover that emotionless body of yours…" Said Sonic serious. Shadow snatch his hand from sonic. "Faker! I won't allow it! I won't take any offers! Not something at will chance my Life!" Shadow said in anger. Shadow got up and walk near a window. "Shadow…." Said Sonic. He even got up and got behind Shadow. Shard'e saw the affection she saw on her uncle's Face. "Faker.." Shadow was about to be mad. Just before Shadow was about to finish his sentences. Sonic turn Shadow around and gave him a kiss on the lips. Shadow Stood there and let the taste of Sonic gather in his mouth. Shadow tried to push away but is was too late. Sonic took over shadow's body. Shadow felt lifeless in Sonic's arm. Shadow look at to Sonic and kept on kissing. Shadow slowly close his eyes.

Shard'e look and blushes. "Uncle…shadow?" she whispers


	2. Author's Note 1

**TO PEOPLE THAT LIKED MY SHARDAMY STORY. REMAKE STORY IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**\\\\\\\\**

**Yes, I remade the whole Story completely. I didn't know how some people were interested in this Fan Character x Original Character. So to be fair, I'm going to not Kill this Story. I'm making a few Chances, I'm now up to age to I feel my FOC (Fan Original Character) should be up to age as well. SO just to tell you, I made this before I even started this story FanFiction Account. Yes, The Original Story is on Deviantarts. But that version of the story it dead. Really, the version of the old version is dead. So no ask me to finish that way. Besides, I wasn't in a mood to do that way, plus it took longer then I suspected. The old one I did had up to 30,000 words and was going to post it all together. Yet, sadly my Laptop crash and destroyed all my writing files and etc. So I really had 4 stories involving Shard'e x Amy.  
>Hopefully if this is an success, I may promise to do the 3 part series of Shardamy stories. <strong>

**\\\\\\\\\\**

**The first one is the One your Reading. **

**Shardamy: The first Love *****_Now Reading_*******

**Shardamy: Romance to the Married Chapel *****_IF Soon Success of the first story.*_**

**Shardamy: Life is like a Box of Diapers *****_IF the two stories are Successful_*******

**\\\\\\\\\\**

**Again, Please Enjoy the Story, I'm working on the other Chapters of the story. Personal Message me any time and question me. **

**NOTE: Chapter 1 is Amy. So Chapter 2 is in the works. **

**So again. Please comment of Chapter 1 so Far. **

**Enjoy the New Story. :) **


	3. Amy: Night Club Meeting Ch1

**AMY**

Sitting in the park, seeing the former person that you use to love is hurtful, and painful. She watch Sonic and Shadow playing with their 2 year old son and 7 month son. Sonic was chasing his little bumble of joy around the park. Meanwhile Shadow was tickling the youngest pure joy on the lap. Amy didn't want to see it no more. She walked off to another area of the park, so no one can see her. She wanted to be alone, and only alone. Amy hated it. "Why! Why Mobius Gods! Why! I don't know what I did Wrong! What could I do wrong! I look nice! Might not for him... DO I have a Nice personality!?..Well not to his standards...But What?! What could improve me! I Tried everything! He's not liking me! I don't know..what to do." Amy felt tears coming down her cheeks.

"I hate this! I don't want anything to do with Life anymore!? You hear that Mobius GODS! I'm not dating anyone anymore! I'm better off Alone! I Just fuck 'em and leave 'em!?" She yelled in the park. As for the parents, they all look and held their families close. "Errr..." She sweated a little. "Sorry..." She walked off quickly from the embarrassment she created for herself.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

At her house,

Amy was getting her dresses ready for the first night hanging out. The Pink hedgehog had out a Pink dress,...and...eh...Pink dress. Amy felt unease. "Pink...and...Pink. Fuck! I have everything in this Fucking house Pink! Shit! What Else I have. No new colors! Man, what have I been doing!? Fucking around with gwaddamn pink right? No life what so ever." Complain Amy. She didn't have no new colors when she search deep into her closet. She found a black dress she had got with a Shopping day with Rouge, Cream, Vanilla, Blaze, Cosmo, and Marine.(Sadly XD) Amy picked the Dress up and glace at it a little. "Well I can wear this. It's the only thing I got." Amy shrug and got ready.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

At the Club,

Amy walked to the Tables where she mostly see Rouge, and Blaze. Blaze use her little powers to warm her drink a little. (After all she does like a hot drink.) Rouge, on the other hand...She was bringing fellas over like a Guy Magnet. When Amy walked in, Rouge flagged her to the table to hang. Amy walked over causally. Blaze, greeted Amy with a friendly wave. Rouge, sipped her Drink then began to talk.

"Hey Amy, How are ya?" Rouge said to Amy.

Amy smile a little to Rouge. "I'm Good"

"That's good to know."

"Yeah, And you?"

"More love for the D***." Smirk Rouge with a little blush.

Amy and Blaze had a little sweat. "Um,...Rouge, Your never gonna Change?" said Blaze. Rouge shook her head no.

The girls just had 3 more drinks and got a little light headed but was still them selves. Blaze dance for a little and falling on to people, other then Rouge. She was in the bacl Sucking the guys in her pure enjoyment. Amy on the other had, standing on the bar side and sipping on her drink. "Stupid Sonic...I H-Had good Pussy! Then he want some ugly pussy li-like Shadow! He just...He's just jealous and hypnotizes Sonic dumb ass yeah...Shadow did that." She tipped her head back and drunk all what was in her glass. When Someone came up with an tattoo on their lips. "Hey, What a beautiful girl like you doing out here in the open so lonely kid." said the creepy guy.

Amy looked to the person drunkly, "None of your damn business kids. Scram, your ruining adults busy process here.." He order another drink. The guy looked at her grabbed her wrist. "Hey Bitch! Watch how you talk to me! I ask you something Not a stupid kid!" Amy was woken from her drunk spell. "H-Hey! Your hurting me!" She whine to the man. He was about to throw an punch when someone in an white hooded grabbed his wrist. "Hey..I think the pretty girl said your hurting her Big man."

"So your gunna Stop me." The guy said, He pushed Amy hard on the floor, that she was hit on the back of the head by the impact. (Not too hard to knock her out. But Hard to make her have an headache. ) "Owch..." She said. The person watch him and punched him into a group of fellas. They quickly move and the man passed out with an huge bump on his cheek. The person bended down to help Amy. "Hey you okay Girl?" The person ask. Amy was a little drunk but she continue to the conversation anyway. "Yeah...I'm okay. Thank you. " She said. "Hey, I help anyone in need if I have to. That's what my Uncle might say." Amy looked up. "Your Uncle? That sounded kind of cool of him." She smile. Just the thought made her thing of Sonic. The person looked at her. "I Guess you must be Amy Rose right?" Amy looked to the person. "Y-yes? How did you know my was Amy." She was stun, everyone knew her but not certain people. "I just guessed." The person smirked. "Well that surprisingly scary."

"Oops were you scared." the person joked at Amy.

The pink hedgehog begin to pout. "Not, I was just wondering that was scary." She blush a little.

"Aww it's okay. I Like my girls blushing."

After that remark. Amy cheeks began to feel hot. "Are you coming on to me?" she question the mysterious person.

The person nodded to her. "It depend Baby girl, your here alone in a club, and you mean to tell me, you ain't got no Dick for anyone?! Man, If I was that person, I'll be bless to have you Girl." The person winked at Amy.

Amy blushed even more to Them. "Ur...um.. And You?" she blush.

The person looked at her. "Oh, I'm Sorry. My Name is-"the person was shortly cut off by some of her friends. "Dude! Come on! We're about to go up tow to TJ's crib." The person looked back to their friends. "Alright." Amy watched the person faced her back. "Hey, I'm sorry but um...you wanna come to my friend's party?" Amy looked down to her dress and looked around for her girlfriends. "N-No. I'm sorry, I can't ditch my friends. They might need me." Amy really did wanted to hang out with the person she just met. _**He**_ sounded like they was cool. Sort of like Sonic.

The person looked around. "Oh, I see your stick to your friends either way. Heh, It's cool. Hey, If you like to chat sometimes. Let me know. Here's my number. Call me anytime okay?" The person smirked a little. "Oh yeah, here's a little something." Amy looked puzzled. "And what's that?"

"This.."

Amy and the Person kiss. Amy felt something in her body. Like something was coming up of new love interest. Amy closed her eye from the kiss. The Person must be an pretty good kisser. The mysterious person let the kiss go and went off. Other then Amy,...She looked at he number and touched her lips.

_I may not know who this person is, but I'm totally going to find out Sooner or later. _

Once Amy thought of that, Her two best friends were behind her.

"_OOooh, la la_, New love interest." said Blaze and Rouge.

Amy turn and blushed from her friends new discovery.

**_To be continued.._**


	4. Sharde: Night Party to Club Kiss Ch2

**SHARD'E**

Shard'e was in her Room of her friends apartment. Playing one of her pals games. "Aww man, I hate this damn game! I can't believe This is even an Game series. It's dumb!" said the light blue wolf. Her friends what was an gothic mongoose. She had an unforgettable expression. Her name was Onix. One of Shard'es close friends. Onix walked into the room and sat on the bed. Shard'e was in to her gamer mood.

With that, two more of Shard'e friends came into the room. One punk rocker chipmunk with a Nose ring like Shard'e and with an 4 ear piercings with it all different colors. To that, behind her was an greyish weasel behind her. The chipmunk was name Tonix, She's Shard'es number one Best friend for life. They did everything together as you can say. Both of them sometimes had their up's and down's but the get pass it by the only thing. Partying and talking it out. With the other, the weasel was the newest crew to their bunch. She just came back from her newest adventure. She and Shard'e met when Shard'e was visiting her Uncle/Aunt Shadow and newest Step Uncle Sonic. The weasel girl just bumped into her when she was running from thugs. Lucky Shard'e took notice and helped out. The weasel and Shard'e from there on became friends. The weasel girl was name Alexstarr. So Shard'e wasn't that great with money, so the little crew decided to get a little apartment together. Shard'e was glad to have them with her. Up to right now, Shard'e was just being...Shard'e.

The little gang watched the wolf began to develop frustration for the game she was playing. "You know what! Fuck this Game! I'm going to do something else." Shard'e threw the controller down, before she was realize. Her friends were just looking at her. "Shard'e Dude, you're not playing right. I'll beat that level for you dude." Said Tonix. She smirked to Shard'e. The herm wolf just squinted her eyes to her and stuck up her middle finger toward the chipmunk. "Hey, just helping your sore-loser ass." She chuckled to Shard'e. "Well I'm not going to play that shitty ass game anymore."

"Mate! Are you saying my game is Horrible." said Alexstarr. Shard'e too in a deep thought. "Hmm,...Yup. I'm saying that. The game is Horrible Alex." Onix just watch and pulled out her laptop out and began to blog something. With that Tonix was laughing at the conversation. Shard'e walked out her room to get a smoke in. While leaving Alexstarr jaw drop to the harsh comment about the game.

\\\\\\\\

Out the apartment, (Outside)

Shard'e was smoking her cigarette. Making O's with the smoke. When she suddenly gets an Text from Onix from in the house. Shard'e always hated that, she and in irritated look on her face.

Why can't she just walk out here to get me like everyone else in the damn world!

Shard'e sigh, putted out a good cigarette in the mini ashtray her aunt/uncle gave to her as a gift. Then walked back in the apartment.

She open the door, everyone was in the living room. Seems that something had pop up for them. Onix was on the laptop (As usual) She didn't say anything but all you could hear was the tapping of the keyboard from the laptop she was on. As for Alexstarr, she was sitting down looking at air. Shard'e always wondered, was Alexstarr weird or just need help from the things she does. To Tonix, she was up and pump! The punk chipmunk seems excited from something. Shard'e sat down on her favorite Aqua/Turquoise color Chair she loved to much. (You can say, she acts like a man with an love for his football chair he sits in. )

"So what's up? I mean what the hell, I was smoking my good cigarette moment. Tell me People!" She was losing her patience. Tonix smirked at her. "I am Bitch, I'm going to tell now. Well everyone, our friend TJ just invited us to come for his yearly party today!" This made everyone stop what they was doing.

Instead of Alexstarr jaw drop. It was now, Shard'e. Onix stop typing on her laptop and looked up at Tonix. Alexstarr stopped her Daydream and stare to Tonix.

"You're Kidding right?" Shard'e commented to Tonix. "No, I'm not kidding Shard! TJ yet again being the best badass friend of us had Invited us to His Off the block Biggest Block Street Party he host Every year!" Tonix said. "Okay, At least it won't be like last year." Said Onix. Tonix, Onix, and Alexstarr stare to Shard'e. The wolf notice the looks.

"What?" She watched their eyes. "What?!" Tonix sigh to Shard'e. "Shard'e Dude, remember, this year, no drunk fits okay? Last year you almost made the Police came to take you away from the skulk you. To tell you the truth. You sure does change when you get the drunk alcohol in your system dude." She said to the Wolf. "Fine, this year no Alcohol period." Alexstarr laugh a little. "Shard'e mate! You won't make it a night without some alcohol in your body. Beside, we're just saying. Take it easy when you're drunk okay?"

Onix added on. "Yes, we saying. If you feel that your getting a little light headed a little. Just sit down for a bit and get some more when your thirsty okay?" Shard'e nodded. The wolf always hated that about herself. When she's drunk she always throws her self a little too far for everyone to handle. Shard'e took the agreement pretty well. But that won't stop her for coming home drunk though. She's just following the party rules.

Once that was said. Tonix said something to them again. "Okay, before we go there. He ask us to see if anyone to come. So we're going to the club." Alexstarr raise her hand. "Question!" Tonix rolled her eyes in irritation from the weasel. "Yes Alexstarr?"

"Which club?"

Tonix facepalm herself. "Come on! Really! The Usual! Club Apple Tops!" Alexstarr smile and nodded. "...Dumbass." said Shard'e. Alexstarr squinted her eyes to Shard'e.

"Cool, we leave at 9:00 pm tonight for the club. Hang, get the people and...Ladies and head to TJ's at 12:35 am. So yeah. We should get our best dress for perfections Asses." She said to them. They all shrugged and continue their day as usual.

\\\\\\\\\\

Later that evening, 9:00 pm.

The four friends head to the Club. They was wearing nice clothes. Tonix had on her jet black color Jacket. (She was a Fan for Scourge the Hedgehog Badass club.) Onix had her...all black gothic clothes on. Alexstarr had her yellow Tank Top with an blue stripes designs on them. To Shard'e she was wearing the usual, her tank top under her while hoodie with the anytype pants on. (But tonight she was wearing dark jean pants.) They enter and ask people to come to the party of TJ's place in the north of the club. (About like thirty minutes away from them really.) When Shard'e saw someone at the Bar counter alone and drinking. By the look in Shard'e eye. The person seems to look like a girl,..or say...A young woman. Drinking by herself. Today was the day to get losen for once, and that what was Shard'e always like. She like for everyone to be happy everywhere you go or to an event. Always smile to everything. Shard'e went over but some guy came between them both. Shard'e was about to turn when she heard the woman was in trouble. She turn to them. It looked like Shard'e have to interfere now.

The wolf walked through the crowd and putted her hoodie on her head so no one would recognize her from the distance. She walked up just in time too. The man was about the punch the woman. Shard'e got ready to grab. The man threw his arm to the young woman, when Shard'e caught the wrist of his. Shard'e smirk to the man. "Hey,..I think pretty girl said your hurting her Big man."

The man stared to her. "So your gunna Stop me." The guy said. Shard'e watch the way how he pushed the light head girl on the floor roughly, head hits the floor. (Not hard to knock her out though, just to give her a headache.) The young woman groan from the hit on the back of the head. "Ouch…" Shard'e turn soft to piss off. Shard'e punched the dude to another group of guys. They quickly move out the way. The man was knocked out with a knot on his cheek. Shard'e bended down to help the Woman. "Hey you okay Girl?" she ask to the young woman. The girl nodded to her, "Yeah...I'm Okay. Thank you." She said to Shard'e. Shard'e knew the young girl was a little drunk, but she didn't mind. Shard'e smile to the girl. "Hey, I help anyone in need if I have to. That's what my Uncle might say." The young woman looked up to Shard'e. "Your Uncle? That sounded kind of cool of him." She smile back to Shard'e. Shard'e thought she should pull her hoodie back but she didn't want the young girl to freak out a little to the fact she was save by another girl. So she decided to not let her hoodie off her head.

Shard'e look a hard look to the young woman. She looked familiar. Then is hit her. The girl was pink and had some sort of hair bow on her head and looked as if she's an red freak person. Shard'e knew who is was. It was that girl her uncle always didn't like to be bother with too much. Amy rose. Shard'e decided to not ask about her name, instead she should just say it. "I Guess you much be Amy Rose right?" The young woman looked shock. Shard'e took note that it was her. "Y-yes? How did you know that was my name was Amy?"

Shard'e comment back with a smile. "I just guessed." Amy spoke again. "Well that's surprisingly scary."

Shard'e laugh a little. "Opps, were you scared."

The Pink hedgehog pouted to the wolf. "Not, I was just wondering that was scary." She blush a little toward Shard'e. The wolf felt something telling her to ask her about TJ's party and telling her would she like to come.

"Aww it's okay. I like my girls blushing." after that, Shard'e caught on to what she said.

_What the Fuck! Did I just said that! That girl could kick my ass for saying that! I better watch what I say now._

To that, Shard'e notice Amy was blushing. "Are you coming on to me?" She questioned Shard'e.

_Shit! I did it now! Why much I have that from my Aunt/Uncle Shadow._

Then Shard'e add another remark to the pink hedgehog. "It depends Baby girl, your here alone in a club, and you mean to tell me, you ain't got no Dick for anyone?! Man, If I was that person. I'll be bless to have you Girl." Shard'e winked to Amy.

_Shit! I did it again! Damn it! Shut up Shard'e!_

The pink girl just looked at Shard'e. "Ur...um.. And you?" Shard'e knew the young woman was blush toward her. When Shard'e notice what she asked her. She shook out her thoughts. Shard'e looked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is-" Shard'e was cut off by Tonix. "Dude! Come on! We're about to go up toward to TJ's crib." Shard'e looked back to their friends. "Alright" She looked back to the pink hedgehog.

Shard'e wanted to ask the young woman to come with her. "Hey, I'm sorry but um..you wanna come to my friend's party?" The girl look around to search for her friends. The pink hedgehog shook her head. "N-No. I'm sorry, I can't ditch my friends. They might need me." Shard'e can feel in her voice that she wanted to come. Shard'e look sad but and understood. "Oh, I see your stick to your friends either way. Heh, it's cool. Hey , If you like to char sometimes. Let me know. Here's my number. Call me anytime okay?" Shard'e got a little slip of paper and wrote the her number. Amy took the number. Shard'e smirk to the Pink Hedgehog. "Oh yeah, here's a little something." Shard'e didn't know what came over her, but she just had to kiss Amy. On the lips. The pink hedgehog had an puzzled expression. "And what's that?"

"This…" Shard'e said before moving on to Amy's lips.

Shard'e and Amy lips touch. Shard'e felt her body was bubbling with excitement. She suddenly felt the lust washing her all over. They was in the club, it was sadly no rated R scene for them all to watch. Shard'e always hear the things her Uncle always said to her about Amy. Shard'e could clearly see that all Amy need was some loving back. That's all. What was so hard loving someone like Amy Rose back. Shard'e didn't see it, but she will soon know about Amy Rose.

Shard'e continue her kiss to Amy. Amy was shock but She enjoyed it. She didn't even know what she was kissing a Girl to a fact. Amy and her was tongue rolling in the Darkness of the club. Was Shard'e favorite thing in the club a bit. The light flash as they continue to the makeout. Shard'e let go of the Pink hedgehog's lips and let the strain of drool following with her lips. Shard'e smile from under the hoodie and went with her friends, to TJ's House street party.

\\\\\\\\\\\\

Shard'e was smiling from the kiss she just attempt to the Female hedgehog she just left. Onix was on her laptop she carried with them. Alexstarr was looking out the window. For Tonix, she was checking out the number some random chick gave her in the club. All Tonix knew, she just wanted to talk to the girl while they was there but they wasn't there long anyway. Tonix number could call the number anyway. The girl must be well known from where they were then.

Shard'e was sighing the whole time in a stopped at the yard of their friend TJ's. Tonix look back to Shard'e who was daydreaming about the kiss.

"What's the matter Shard'e?" She asked her pal. "I mean the whole damn time, you been moaning and sighing the time. What's up?" The chipmunk wanted to growl to the wolf behavior. "I kissed a girl in the club tonight?" The wolf girl had an goofy smile on her face.

Her friends looked at her. "What! You kiss a girl?" Shard'e nodded and smile with a little blush. "I'm so going to date it her when I get a chance." She smile.

"Right….Mate, you have to tell us after the party mate." Said Alexstarr. They all nodded. The inside life just have to wait, and out with the Party life.

The four friends exited the car and smirked to the crowd. Shard'e was mostly the pack leader and got on top of the biggest Van she found and her little gang joined her. Shard'e yelled out to the crowd.

"We're here!"

They crowd of the party smile and cheered the Wolf and friends to really started the party. While partying, Amy Rose was still lurking around in our wolf girl's head.

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
